


Someday

by less_than_happyy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Force-Sensitive, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/less_than_happyy/pseuds/less_than_happyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is searching for the force sensitive and notices something.</p>
<p>A promise of someday hangs in the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random little thing I wrote recently and felt like posting. So, here it is. There aren't really spoilers for tfa, but eh??? Hope you like.

“You have the right to know that you’re force sensitive.”

He doesn’t know why he says it. The words poured out of his mouth before he could stop them, and it’s a mistake, he knows. Han had never taken anything related to the force well. He wasn’t going to take this well.

Han’s eyes lock on him, widening a margin, and then dart away as he struggles with… acceptance, Luke figures. “When I was little,” Han says, after a longer silence than Luke had expected, “I wondered.”

It’s not quite what Luke’s expecting.

But it makes sense. When he was little, some things came so naturally, had he known of a concept like the force, he would’ve wondered too. But the word was hardly older than Han was to him, his understanding, younger; Ben never mentioning it, and his aunt and uncle definitely never mentioning it. “You could learn,” he says after time passes like distance and he’s far enough away that Han can’t get to him if that’s the wrong thing to say, and Han looks back to him with an unreadable expression.

“I couldn’t,” he says on a breath, and Luke is thrown off. Leia didn’t want to. Others weren’t interested, or were too interested. The few force sensitive he had spoken with that he would eventually train with when the time was right always fell on the middle line he could now see Han on. Luke couldn’t comprehend it.

Maybe, his understanding of Han was wrong. “Why not?” Luke asks instead, and Han looks away with a shrug.

“Too much of my life left,” he says and Luke can’t breathe.

“Then learn when there’s less,” Luke says, and Han doesn’t respond, other than to look out at the darkening planet and breathe.

He doesn’t say yes, but Luke can hear it in the fluctuation of the force around Han.

Someday.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_(But everything goes wrong before someday comes along_   
_So much pain - he can’t be with any of them anymore_   
_Can’t be around any of them anymore_   
_Han looks at him before he leaves_   
_Looks at him with the memory of a distant yesterday with a promise of a far off tomorrow and_   
_Luke can feel the grief for more than just his son_   
_Luke can’t give him someday_   
_He doesn’t even know if Han still wants it)_

 

 

 

Of course he does.

**Author's Note:**

> And yet, someday never comes.  
> -  
> Pfft. I don't even know. This is sort of sad and also just like. What am I doing. But force-sensitive!Han was an idea I had a while back, and then I saw a tumblr post about why somebody else thinks that Han is force-sensitive, and then this was born. So. Here. Have this fic that you didn't want. I tagged the new movie because I kind of reference it at the very end? But also, it's not really a part of this fic so??? Who knows. Thanks for reading. I actually really like this thing for whichever reason. I hope you like it too. Leave a comment if you like.  
> I hope you're having a wonderful day! <3


End file.
